Epilogo
by Ari-nee
Summary: Nuestro querido pelirrojo ha tenido el placer de cargar en el vientre a nuevas vidas, cosa que fue lograda gracias a cierto moreno, les invito a leer el epilogo de esta linda historia/AoKaga/Adv: M-Preg/Epilogo de "venganza" y "Revancha"/Dedicatoria especial: Amy-chan.


**Hola amigos ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo ando aquí subiendo a última hora el epilogo de mi "serie" (si se puede llamar así) y para decirles que esta es la ÚLTIMA parte, no hare más continuaciones después de esta, así que se acabo xD Este es el epilogo de los fics "venganza" y "revancha" así que si quieren entender esto, es probable que primero tengan que leerlos.**

**Esta fue otra petición de Amy-chan (Alias TacoVolador) así que aquí esta yo cumplo mis promesas, por lo que si lo subi hoy, pero aclaro nuevamente, es la ÚLTIMA, ya no hay más, así que ni me busquen, porque si no me cambio de casa(?) xD**

**Kuroko no basket no me pertenece….**

No podía creer que ya habían pasado nueve meses. Nueve meses después que se diera el "incidente" de los celos. Nueve meses después de terminada la Winter Cup. Nueve meses… cuidando vidas en su vientre.

Sobre la cama, Kagami hojeaba una revista de baloncesto mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos su tripa con sutileza. Hace ya 7 meses se había enterado de aquellos pequeños seres que ahora habitaban en su vientre. 6 meses que ya no jugaba al baloncesto por la seguridad de ellos. 5 meses desde que "_él_" se había mudado a su departamento para cuidar de él y los chiquillos.

-Taiga – El pelirrojo despego la vista de su lectura para posarla sobre su ex maestra.

Alex había venido desde Estados Unidos cuando se entero del embarazo, dispuesta a ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Ella se quedaba en otro lugar que había alquilado; aunque él le dijo que se podía quedar en su casa, ella rechazo la oferta inmediatamente, diciendo que no podía quedarse ya que ahora vivía con su amante y padre de sus hijos, pero eso no alejaba el hecho de que estaba disponible para acudir a su llamado, por lo que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí.

-Saldré a comprar unas cosas que he visto que hacen falta –Observo como su ex alumno enseguida se puso tenso al saber que se quedaría solo. Alex sonrió, a sabiendas de que Kagami estaría más preocupado por sus hijos que por él mismo – Tranquilízate Taiga, Daiki llamo hace unos momentos. Está en camino.

Vio que el estrés en los hombros del diez desaparecía al menos un poco. Kagami simplemente odiaba quedarse solo, tenía la preocupación de que algo podría pasarle a las criaturitas, y nadie estaría ahí si eso pasaba. Saber que Aomine estaría ahí en breve le tranquilizaba de una manera extraña, pero tranquila de todas maneras. El moreno era padre de sus hijos después de todo.

Observo a Alex despedirse, alejándose de la puerta de su habitación en dirección a la entrada principal. Escucho el sonido del picaporte ser girado 2 veces, lo que significaba que la rubia ya había salido.

Se levanto de la cama con dificultad. El vientre era muy pesado y la espalda le dolía a horrores, pero el sentir a esos revoltosos removiéndose en su interior y acariciando por dentro de su cuerpo con delicadeza hacia que todo eso valiera la pena. Se encamino hacia la cocina, buscando alguna cosa que pudiera comer mientras esperaba.

Abrió el congelador y se encontró con un helado de fresa aun en su recipiente. El no era muy aficionado a los helados, –a pesar de ser un pozo sin fondo viviente– le producían jaqueca, y entre todos los sabores que existían el que más aborrecía era el de fresa, en cambio Aomine era un adicto a ellos por lo que supuso que ese era uno que el peliazul no había devorado aun.

No quiso dejar sin postre al cinco pero por alguna razon esos pequeños diablillos le suplicaban –aun dentro del vientre– para que se alimentara con ello, que degustara ese helado como si no hubiera mañana, y que engullera ese majar sin importarle de quien era. El pelirrojo sonrió a causa de las sensaciones que le transmitían sus hijos.

_Hijos de Ahomine tenían que ser._

Sabiendo que no podía llevarles la contraria, extrajo el recipiente de helado del congelador para después tomar una cuchara que se encontraba cerca de la alacena, y se fue directo al sofá de la sala, en donde encendió el televisor. Cambio unos cuantos canales hasta que encontró uno que l pareció interesante.

El embarazo omega.

"_En este segmento explicaremos sobre la Lactancia._

_Cuando el pequeño bebé es por fin extraído del vientre de lo único que puede alimentarse es de "Leche Omega", esto se debe a que la leche que producen los omegas tiene incluso más vitaminas y anticuerpos que la leche producida por mujeres._

_Investigaciones recientes afirman que un bebé que se alimenta de leche omega crece más rápido y mucho más saludable que aquel que solo se alimenta de leche materna, y no solo en el físico sino también en la mentalidad, y se han dado casos de bebés que consumieron la leche omega que han aprendido a hablar antes de cumplir su primer año de vida"._

Kagami escuchaba atento cada una de las explicaciones que decía aquel sujeto. Él estaba a unos cuantos días de conocer a sus bebitos por lo cual se sentía sumamente nervioso y asustado. Pero debía de ser fuerte, por él mismo y por sus hijos. Sumergió la cuchara en lo poco que quedaba de aquel recipiente que ahora se encontraba casi vacío. Para no gustarle ni el helado ni las fresas se lo habían devorado en tiempo record.

El programa hizo una pausa, en donde se anunciaron comerciales. Fue ahí donde apago el aparato al mismo tiempo que se gastaba el helado y que alguien entraba en el departamento. Giro el rostro para ver quien había entrado a la casa, con un poco de precaución –pensando que tal vez era algún ladrón– pero toda inseguridad desapareció cuando vio al futuro padre dejar su bulto en el suelo del pasillo.

-Estoy en casa – Aomine se acerco al sillón donde reposaba la "futura madre" notando el recipiente vacio del helado de fresa que planeaba comer esa tarde – Creí que no te gustaba el helado… ni las fresas.

-No me gustan – El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué no lo acababa de comer? – Pero al parecer a "otros" sí – Hizo énfasis en cuanto se refirió a los demás.

Aomine embozo una sonrisa y se puso de cuclillas para quedar con el rostro frente al abultado vientre que parecía estar a punto de reventar. Kagami le miro sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos, observo como el peliazul levantaba suavemente su camiseta para entrar en contacto directo con la piel, posando la palma de su mano en su cuerpo. Enseguida sintió a los bebés moverse.

Parecía que sus hijos habían aprendido a reconocer el tacto de su padre, pues apenas Aomine colocaba su mano en su vientre los pequeños comenzaban a moverse, pateando de aquí para alla, como si quisieran entablar más tacto con Daiki. El moreno despego su mano y enseguida los movimientos cesaron. Volvió a ejercer contacto con ellos, solo que esta vez pego su oreja y parte de la mejilla en lugar de su mano.

Los movimientos volvieron inmediatamente. En toda su vida nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso, era mil veces mejor que jugar baloncesto, y suponía que Kagami sentía lo mismo. El sentir a esos pequeños seres moviéndose queriendo tocarlo, sus pataditas golpeando ligeramente su rostro por medio del vientre, era simplemente increíble. En realidad se moría por conocerlos.

-Como están mis 3 angelitos – Sí, Kagami Taiga tenía en el vientre 3 bebés, y Aomine Daiki estaba orgulloso de que todos fueran suyos. Aun recuerda con claridad cuando acompaño al pelirrojo al doctor para hacerle el ultrasonido. De la impresión casi se desmaya; Los tres se movieron, como si quisieran contestarle que estaban ahí, por lo que no pudo evitar besar el hinchado vientre del menor.

-Me alegra que estés aquí – Una sonrisa llena de ternura fue lo que acompaño a ese susurro cargado de amor. Kagami sabía que Aomine podía ser un descuidado, perezoso, gruñón, torpe, estúpido y miles de otras cosas más. Pero también estaba seguro de que el moreno podía llegar a ser un gran padre para sus 3 hijos.

Aomine se separo por completo del vientre y ahora se dirigió al rostro de su pelirrojo, lo tomo con ambas manos y enseguida ataco sus labios con necesidad. Kagami disfruto del torbellino de sensaciones, hasta que sus bocas se separaron por falta de oxigeno. El mayor desvió la mirada, para posarla sobre la gran ventana. Estaba anocheciendo.

-Es hora de ir a la cama – Le informo al pelirrojo que era tiempo de ir a descansar, observo a Kagami formar un pucherito demasiado adorable, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No quiero.

Kagami se comportaba demasiado infantil a veces, pero no podía culparlo, todo esto eran las hormonas del embarazo en el que estaba metido el diez. A sabiendas de que Kagami no iría solo, rápidamente le ofreció una mano para que la tomase mientras decía:

-Dormiré contigo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Taiga necesito para levantarse del sofá y caminar aun de la mano con Daiki hacía su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. No le gustaba estar solo, y por eso no se iba a dormir a la hora que le habían sugerido por el doctor, pero cuando Aomine le decía que dormiría con él, toda preocupación se iba y solo deseaba estar con el moreno juntos en la cama.

Aomine ayudo al pelirrojo a acostarse cómodamente en el gran mueble. Una vez listo se acurruco junto a él de manera que sus brazos rodeaban la no tan pequeña pancita de Kagami, para dormir mientras sentía las patadas de sus futuros hijos. No sabría decirlo, pero algo le decía que esta noche iba a ser diferente de las anteriores.

-Aomine… -Kagami sacudió uno de los brazos del moreno para llamar su atención. A no notar respuesta volvió a intentarlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte –Aomine – Pero parecía que el peliazul no lo había escuchado, otra vez, así que lanzo un grito al aire, para ver si el otro ahora si le escuchaba - ¡AOMINE!

El aludido se levanto de la cama de golpe, sobresaltado por el repentino grito que había pegado su amante. ¿Qué hora era? Miro el reloj que marcaba las 3:07 a.m. y supuso que tal vez era otro de los antojos del pelirrojo.

-Kagami, ya no te traeré nada para comer – Le informo al diez que ya no estaba disponible para servirle como mesero las 24 horas del día.

-Aomine – Kagami no respondió a su queja de los antojos, y termino desviando el tema completamente – Tus hijos te quieren conocer.

Espero que el cinco entendiera la indirecta, pero puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la respuesta de Aomine.

-Diles que esperen – Completamente somnoliento y adormilado, ni siquiera él mismo entendió sus palabras –ni las suyas ni las del pelirrojo- ignoro por completo al menor sin mirar su rostro de estupefacción mientras intentaba regresar a la cama.

-AOMINE DAIKI – El grito lo regreso de nuevo a la realidad, aunque un poco desorientado –TUS HIJOS YA ESTAN LLEGANDO Y NO VAN A ESPERAR – Ahora si estaba completamente al 100% por lo que enseguida tomo las llaves del auto de su padre –que había prestado y llevado ahí- y ayudo a Kagami a subirse en él para conducir hacia el hospital.

El viaje fue un poco agitado, conforme pasaba el tiempo, los suspiros y jadeos de Taiga aumentaban, pero siempre tratando de mantenerlo a un nivel estable, hasta que al fin llegaron al hospital.

En seguida el pelirrojo fue llevado a la sala de parto, y aunque Aomine hizo de todo para poder pasar con él, las enfermeras del lugar enseguida le negaron la entrada, diciendo que era un área restringida. Ya sin nada que hacer hizo unas llamadas a sus antiguos ex compañeros de Teikou, a Alex y también –aunque en serio no quería- a Himuro.

Cada uno fue llegando de poco a poco, Kuroko se encargo de llamar a todo el equipo de Seirin y él solo daba vueltas por todo el pasillo, esperando alguna información sobre Kagami o los trillizos. Kise y Kuroko intentaban tranquilizarlo aunque en realidad no lograban tener un gran progreso. Takao intento desviar su atención hacia otra cosa junto con Murasakibara, lo cual parecía estar funcionando, pero enseguida regresaba a su mente el estado del pelirrojo. Midorima y Akashi también intentaban calmarlo –claro a su manera- pero si eso era suficiente. Himuro lo intento, pero no hizo nada más al notar como el peliazul le miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Una enfermara apareció frente a ellos e inmediatamente Aomine se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Como esta Kagami? ¿Y los trillizos?

-Ellos está bien – Desvió su mirada del moreno para mirar a todos los que se encontraban en la sala –Si hay algún familiar puede pasar, es la puerta de la derecha al final del pasillo.

La enfermera ignoraba que con quien hablaba era el padre de los bebés –debía ser muy despistada ¿verdad?- así que salió de la sala para ir a quien sabe dónde. Himuro y Alex iban a decir algo, pero cuando miraron la expresión de Aomine cerraron sus bocas. El cinco camino a paso veloz hacía el cuarto señalado por la chica, y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, notando una cabellera roja en una camilla dentro.

-Kagami…

-Aomine –Le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Se notaba muy cansado -¿Quieres verlos no? – Daiki se dirigió frente a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, la acaricio el cabello, y se despego –Están ahí – Le señalo con un movimiento de cabeza justo a un lado suyo, donde se podía apreciar 3 pequeñas incubadoras.

Aomine se dirigió hacia ellas y observo a los seres que se encontraban dentro. Eran _hermosos_. Dos niños y una niña. Los dos varones contaban con apenas un poco de cabello rojizo y tenían la singular piel morena. La niñita tenía una piel clara sin ser demasiado oscura como sus hermanos y se podían apreciar los mechones azulados aun que sean pocos. Los 3 estaban dormidos.

Con cuidado adentro una mano en la incubadora de la pequeña, sin despertarla. Enseguida la bebé inconscientemente tomo su dedo índice, y le acaricio como si reconociese el tacto de su padre como cuando aún estaba en el vientre. Permaneció quieto ahí, disfrutando el calor que le brindaban sus hijos, hasta que se aparto cuidadosamente procurando no despertar a ninguno. Se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, que ahora yacía dormido en su camilla. Debió ser un día muy agitado para él. Tomo una mano del menor entre las suyas mientras susurraba:

-Gracias Kagami, me has hecho la persona más feliz de la tierra y te prometo que cuidare de nuestros hijos en todo momento, nunca me separare de ti y te ayudare en lo que sea necesario, y quiero que sepas que… Te amo – Depósito un beso en la frente de su pareja y se quedo dormido junto a él.

En la mañana de ese mismo día –no olvidemos que llegaron en la madrugada- los demás pudieron conocer a los bebitos. Gritos de emoción de parte de Kise, Takao, Momoi y Riko se hicieron presentes, por lo cual tuvieron que ser regañados o despertarían a los angelito; Felicitaciones de parte de los demás miembros de la generación milagrosa y del equipo de Seirin; Y la "familia" –como se autollamaban Himuro y Alex- Preguntando sobre el estado de Taiga.

Tres días después Kagami pudo salir del hospital junto con sus 3 hijos. Aomine le ayudaba en todo lo que podía –aunque era un desastre- y Alex, Kuroko y Himuro siempre estaban ahí para hacerle compañía y cuidar de los chiquillos. Si definitivamente los trillizos no pudieron nacer en un mejor lugar, esta era la familia perfecta para ellos.

_**2 años después.**_

Aomine corría detrás de sus 2 demonios, los cuales supuestamente estaban a punto de bañarse, pero se le habían escapado de algún modo y ahora se encontraban desnudos corriendo por todo el departamento. Kagami no estaba, había salido con la niña a comprar algunas cosas y lo había dejado solo junto con esos dos diablillos.

-¡TAIKI! ¡AOMI! ¡VUELVAN ACÁ!

-¡Corre Taiki! ¡Qué papi nos alcanza!

-¡No soy tan rápido como tú Aomi!

Los pequeños revoltosos corrían de aquí para alla, escapando de las mortales garras de su padre. Y la cosa seguiría así de no ser porque la salvación para Aomine había cruzado la puerta, junto con su pequeña princesa.

-Aomi, Taiki. –Los dos mencionados pararon en seco y le dirigieron una mirada aterrada su "mami" – ¿Se puede saber por qué aun no se han bañado?

-Mis hermanitos son niños malos, ¿verdad mami? –La pequeña Annie, la cual estaba en sus brazos, miro a su madre con esos ojos purpura en una mirada de cachorrito y es que aunque Kagami no lo dijera, ella era su favorita.

-Si cariño, pero es culpa de tu padre por no saber cuidarlos – Aomine se encogió en su lugar cuando madre e hija miraron en su dirección, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Mami, nosotros… -Los pequeños titubearon hasta que las lagrimas se formaron en las comisuras de los ojos, y finalmente le dijeron a su madre lo que estaban pensando - ¡No queremos bañarnos! –Y fue cuando rompieron en llanto.

Kagami sonrió y bajo a Annie, para acercarse a los rostros de los varones. Extendió los brazos para que los pequeños fueran a ellos y enseguida su llanto cesó.

-Si se bañan, les prometo que hoy dormiré con ustedes- Ambos pares de ojos brillaron enseguida. Desgraciadamente para Kagami sus hijos habían nacido con el carácter de su padre, así que esta era la lucha de día a día para ver quien se quedaba con él. EL pelirrojo desvió su atención para centrarla en la cara atónita del moreno. Aparto su vista de este, consciente de que si seguía viendo probablemente estallaría en carcajadas.

Los niños corrieron como flechas al baño, seguido de Daiki quien les ayudaría en la ducha. LA pequeña Annie jalo la manga de la camiseta de Kagami, y cuando este la miro la niña levanto los brazos. El diez sonrió enternecido, si había algo que la dulce Annie disfrutaba, eso era el cariño y amor que le brindaba su madre.

Aomine podía ser el amante, Taiki podía ser el hermano "aventurero" y Aomi podía ser el "hambriento". Pero ella era la "dulce y tierna", y las personas así siempre, absolutamente siempre, consiguen lo que quieren. Que su Papi y sus hermanos se peleen todo lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo ella era la única que podía tener a su Mami, y si querían guerra pues la tendrían.

-¿Mami? – Kagami dirigió su atención a la pequeña - ¿Verdad que soy mejor que ellos 3? –Dijo refiriéndose a sus hermanos y padre.

-Annie, tú eres mil veces mejor que ellos tres –Después le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la niña le devolvía el gesto y le abrazaba el cuello. Kagami -que sospechaba que los niños eran los más celosos junto con Aomine- no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Mami es solo mía… -Susurro.

-Cariño ¿Dijiste algo?

-No mami – Y sonrió mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo con más fuerza.

**~FIN~**

**Eso es todo.**

**La ÚLTIMA parte (no me canso de repetirlo xD) por lo que no los volveré a ver hasta nuevo aviso.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, halagos, o amenazas para hacer otro fic(?) en los reviews. Recuerden yo estoy aquí para servirles xD.**

**Nos leemos, y a disfrutar la tercera temporada del anime :D**


End file.
